A Change of Time
by Zane.Is.Awesome345
Summary: Ever wonder what the future is like? You always think the future is better than the present, but maybe that's not always correct. When two of our ninja, and our beloved P.I.X.A.L stumble across a time machine, the question around Ninjago is: where are they, and will they make it back alive... A villian greater than the Overlord, lives at risk... the chances are odd!
1. Chapter 1

Kai growled crossing his arms. "I WAS the one who melted the metal door to get us out!"

"It was rock, fire head, and I moved it to get us out!" Cole said angrily.

"I used my powers to stop the nindriods!" Lloyd said huffing.

"Boy's stop fighting!" Nya said trying to break them apart.

Lloyd, Kai, Cole and Nya were arguing. Nya was trying to solve the problem though.

Jay was sitting on the floor reading a book, since Nya had said it's healthier then playing on video games. Zane claimed he had a headache after their battle with the nindroids, and was trying to get some sleep. Poor guy, probably couldn't sleep through any of this racket.

"Guy's, I'm trying to read!" Jay said looking at all the small printed words with difficulty.

"No you didn't! I used my fire to melt them all!" Kai said getting back on subject, ignoring Jay.

"They would've blasted your butt on fire before you could make a move!" Cole sneered. "I used my earth powers to knock them all out!"

"Nuh uh! I used my lightning to shock them to the ground!" Lloyd argued.

"Guys please! Remember, Zane's trying to sleep, and I'm reading!" Jay shouted over the noise.

"I thought you said you blasted the with your elemental powers!" Kai shouted at him.

"Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Please!" Nya cried pulling Lloyd away from the two.

Jay clenched his teeth, getting VERY irritated.

"Guys please!" Jay yelled annoyed.

"No I didn't!" Lloyd shouted and Jay had enough.

"STOP!" he screamed slamming the book on the ground.

Everyone who was arguing froze and looked at Jay.

"Do you not remember that Zane has a headache?" he growled softly. "He's probably crying in pain, you guys are so loud. Also I was trying to read, which you all know I have a problem with!"

"Sorry Jay..." Kai apologized.

"Yeah, sorry. It was a stupid subject anyways... We should be happy we won..." Cole said sheepishly.

Jay huffed in annoyance.

"I'm going to check on Zane." he said walking out of the room.

He entered the boy's room, only to find Zane, leaning on Pixal with his arms wrapped around her neck.

He looked tired and in pain.

His eyes were squeezed shut, and his head was nuzzled into Pixal's neck. She was rubbing the back of Zane's head with one hand, and the other was wrapped around his waist.

"Hello Jay." Pixal said softly stroking the back of Zane's head softly.

"Hi Pixal. How's he doing?" he asked sitting down beside the two.

"A little better, since the arguing stopped." Pixal murmured resting her head on Zane's.

Zane opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hi Jay." he muttered quietly.

"Hey Zane." he smiled.

They stayed quiet for a long time, looking awkwardly at each other until Jay spoke up.

"Maybe a walk would help your headache?"

Zane sat up still wrapped in Pixal's arms.

"I guess. Would you two like to accompany me?" he asked stretching as he stood up.

"Always." Pixal said smiling, as she took his hand into hers.

Their fingers intertwined and Zane pulled Pixal closer.

"I'll come too. I need a break from the other guys." Jay said standing up.

The trio made their way out the door with their techno blades, Zane being a bit woozy, but soon they were in the fresh outdoors.

They made their way through dozens of tree's in a little pathway, hidden from nindroids.

They walked beside each other, Zane being closer to Pixal than he was to Jay.

Pixal's emerald-green eyes scanned the forest, making sure no one was following them or any wild animals would lash out.

Zane was looking at her as she did so. Her eyes were so beautiful. Emerald green,glowing eyes. Perfect...

As she was scanning she noticed something gray in the corner of her eyes.

"Jay, Zane, I think there is something over there." Pixal said dragging Zane over, Jay following after the love birds.

They got out the techno blades, lashing at the bushes in the way.

They stopped when they came to a circular stone with a button in the middle.

"I feel like it's important to push this..." Jay said reaching his hand out to push the button.

"Wait Jay!" Zane said grabbing his arm. "We don't know what it can do, or what it even is!"

Pixal scanned it, back and forth, side to side.

"Nothing came up. I think it's worth trying." she said pushing the button.

"Hey I wanted to do-" he got cut off when a telephone booth type thing appeared beside them.

Pixal scanned the structure and saw something shift into the shape of the telephone booth thing, blending in with it.

She scanned it again seeing nothing bad.

Pixal must've been seeing things...

"I think it's safe." Pixal said walking in the booth.

The other two entered with caution.

Jay saw a little dial with numbers on it.

"Hey look! It's a spiny thing!" he exclaimed setting the numbers to 2173.

The door to the structure closed and began to shake.

"Ugh..." Jay said holding on to the sides.

"What?" he muttered as the structure began to spin.

Zane held on to Pixal as it went faster and faster,then just stopped.

The door opened and the trio walked out wobbly.

"Oh, my head..." Zane groaned grabbing his sore head.

Jay looked up to the sunny sky. He could've swore it was night...

"Whoa, I thought it was night-time!" Jay said looking at the sky.

"Zane, the time is 3:45pm and the year is 2173!" Pixal explained, hugging Zane as he rested his throbbing head on her shoulder.

"Oops..." Jay said sheepishly rubbing one of his arms.

Pixal glared at him.

"What were you thinking!" Pixal growled and Zane looked up at her.

"Pixal it's okay... I don't want to see you mad Pixal." he stated kissing her on the cheek. "If it was a time machine, which I'm 98. 2% sure it is, then let's just set it back to our time."

Pixal sighed kissing Zane on the forehead.

"Your so smart." Pixal said going over to the time machine.

They all got inside and Pixal set it back to 2014. (Whatever year it is where you live.)

They waited for something to happen but nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Jay said worried.

They stumbled out and Jay took a look over it.

"Ah, It runs on oil, and we'll need a few screws to repair it." he said looking it over.

"Jay is right. It needs a few repairs, including a new dial, oil, and screws to hold it together."

"How'd it work the first time then?" Jay asked skeptically.

"It must've had its last use just now." Zane said rubbing his head.

Jay looked over to his right seeing Ninjago City.

"Hey guys, isn't that Ninjago city?" he said pointing.

Pixal looked up scanning the area.

"Yes but I'm predicting, because it's the year 2173 the ninja except Zane and I, have passed away." Pixal said looking at Zane who had his head down.

"Zane, it's okay! Maybe you somehow turned human and we don't know yet!" Jay cheered happily, patting his back.

"Well, if am still here in the future, I can only hope to spend it with the world's most beautiful girl." Zane said bringing Pixal into his arms and kissing her on the forehead.

She blushed pulling some silver hair out of her face nervously.

"Well let's go check the future out!" Jay said getting in the middle of them.

"Wait Jay," Zane said thoughtfully. "Remember when we went into the past and altered it badly?"

"Yeah..." he answered.

"I think it's the same here. If we alter something here, it could greatly affect the past and present. For example, if we ask someone a question that wasn't supposed to be asked, then in the past or present, it could take effect on that person's life and our's." Zane explained.

"So we can't talk to anybody?" Jay asked.

"I suppose not... Unless the case is that they're not born yet in the past and..." Zane trailed off.

The trio burst into laughter at Zane's earlier explanation.

"Of course we can talk to anybody here! Nobody's still alive for over a hundred and seventy years!" Jay said laughing.

"Except me and Pixal... If we're still here we can't talk to them, *Errr*... Us" he said wrapping his hands around Pixal from the back of her.

"Okay then! Let's get going!" Jay said heading towards the city.

* * *

**Hey peeps!**

**Me and peytonholloway have been working on this together, and she was the one who came up with the idea for this, so most credit goes to her. The OC's later belong to me and peytonholloway.**

**Hope you liked the first chappie, peytonholloway. (And everybody else of course.)**

**Signing out, ZIA. (I found out my username's initials were ZIA345. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

The trio made their way into the city, finding it extremely busy and crowded.

"Wow, this place looks..." Jay trailed off looking at the busy people in the city.

The store's had upgraded to higher tech but it seemed the city got used to making normal cars again instead of hover jets. Borg industries was now called _Manny's Hotel, _which seemed expensive to get into. The style of clothing's changed too. From old to street clothes for boys, and old to _'Forever 21'_ clothes for girls.

"OOf!" Jay bumped into a girl who was trying to text on her phone.

She had light ash brown hair in a half-ponytail with light honey eyes. She was wearing a medium blue jacket over a black tank top with a white scarf. Her bottoms were a black and white skirt with gray leggings underneath and brown knee-high boots for shoes. Her skin color was olive.

"Ugh, hello! I was trying to text my friends and you made me mess up! Now it says, 'Bff foreveop' when it was supposed to be 'Bff forever!'" she said angrily.

"S-sorry but eh, can you help us get some screws, a new number dial, and oil?" Jay asked and the girl looked closer.

"Wait, aren't you the first elemental ninja?" she asked putting her phone away.

"Ugh, I guess we are ninja." Jay answered.

"What's your name's?" she asked happily.

"This is Zane, Jay and I am Pixal." Pixal said pointing at each person in order.

Her eyes widened.

"YES! It is you! Follow me!" she said dragging Jay with her.

"You have a number dial, oil, and screws?" Jay asked as Pixal and Zane caught up to them.

"Yes, yes, sure whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Do you remember this place?" she said pointing upwards.

The three looked up only to find the monastery back and rebuilt.

"You..., y-you repaired it?" Zane asked taking a step up the mountain of a million steps.

"Not just me! Since the ninja have passed-" Zane cut her off.

"The ninja have passed, including me and Pixal?" Zane asked.

"Nope. Zane turned human by something he drank or something like that, you guys got married, had kids, you turned back robot because the effect wore off, and you both live a happy life now with your children!" she said grinning widely.

Zane was happy but not happy.

He was extremely happy he married Pixal, but it would've been nice if they both turned human and died together.

Zane hid the sad side and kissed Pixal on the lips.

"What a dream come true..." she said resting her head on Zane's chest and closing her eyes.

"What about me and Nya?" Jay asked.

"You're going to have to figure out that one yourself. Since Zane and Pixal lived on, everybody in Ninjago knew they got married and had children but I wasn't alive when you and Nya broke up or got married." she explained.

"Anyway, after the ninja passed and Zane and Pixal retired, me and a few of my friends have become the new ninja." she said starting to go up the mountain of a million steps.

They followed after her Zane and Pixal smiling the whole way.

* * *

When they got up, she opened the door's to the monastery and using the training course were 5 more teens.

One female teen had dark brown hair with light brown skin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress that reached down to her thighs and blue flats.

Another male had spiky dark brown hair with orange tips and light brown skin. His eye color was dark blue and he was wearing a neon orange Nike jacket, dark blue shirt underneath, dark blue skinny jeans, and neon orange Jordan's.

Those two looked very similar and could be brother and sister.

Two other teens looked like twins. The female that looked like one of the twins had her hair up in two half-pigtails and had pale skin. She was wearing a baggy gray t-shirt with a dark blue tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and fake glasses. She had combat boots on her feet and her eyes were violet.

The boy who looked similar to her had gray eyes and black shaggy hair. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black coat over it, black jeans and black and purple boots. He looked as pale as the other girl but his eyes seemed distant.

The last didn't look similar to any of the rest. This teen was male and was wearing hot pink Under armor sweat shirt, dark skinny jeans, and hot pink Jordans.

"Well these are the new ninja. Including me." the girl who lead them up here said.

"I'm Cinder." the olive-skinned girl said pointing at herself.

"This is Jamie." Cinder pointed at the girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair.

"This is Chandler who is Jamie's brother." she said pointing at the male who looked similar to the girl.

"This is Clyde." Cinder said pointing at the pale-skinned girl.

"And this is Cadin." Cinder pointed at the pale boy, came over to Pixal, Zane and Jay then told them something quietly.

"Cadin and Clyde are twins but Cadin has Dyslexia, Anxiety, and suffers from Depression, so don't make him feel bad. He'll break down into tears." Cinder explained quietly.

"And last, we have Kyle!" she pointed at the male wearing hot-pink.

"He likes hot pink, says it makes him look like a man." Cinder smiled.

"Nice to meet you all." Zane said smiling.

* * *

**Hello! **

**Okay this chapter was mainly for OC's, which if you are NOT peytonholloway or myself then you do not own them.**

**Peytonholloway's OC's: Jamie, Chandler and Kyle.**

**My OC's: Cinder, Clyde and Cadin.**

**R&R!**

**Signing out, ZIA!**


End file.
